


Silver and Gold

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: The Avengers accidentally plan a color scheme for the presents under the Christmas tree.





	Silver and Gold

“Did we plan on a color scheme for the wrapping paper?” Tony asked.

Steve shook his head. “No, why?”

“Maybe you haven’t noticed but every present under the tree is either silver or gold. Sometimes it’s silver _and_ gold.”

Steve poked his head around the corner to stare at the tree. He laughed. “I just used what was available in the tower.”

“It seems like that’s what everyone else did too.”

Steve took a longer look at the tree and declared, “I like it. It makes us look like more of a team.”

Tony glanced from him to the tree. “Huh. I guess it does, doesn’t it?”


End file.
